our_phandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Howell
Daniel James Howell '''is known for being a youtube star by the name of '''Danisnotonfire, he's a british youtuber, vlogger, radio host, and has an internet personality ABOUT Dan was born June 11, 1991 in Wokingham, Bershire, England. Currently he lives in London, England with his best friend and other youtuber, Philip Micheal Lester (AmazingPhil). Dan is 6'3" last time checked. He made his first video on October, 16, 2009. The name of it was "Hello Internet". He started making videos when a few friends including Phil Lester convinced him too. He studied at Manchester University focusing on Law, but dropped out after a year, he realized law was not a path he was able to take. He fell into an existential crisis. He then decided he was going to pursue his youtube career. As of January 2013, Dan and Phil have their own radio show on BBC Radio 1. However in September 2014 they changed the show to where it is now called "internet takeover". It is still at the same time on Monday at 9:00 pm. But now a Youtuber or internet star comes in every week to host the show. In April 2013, Dan and Phil traveled to New York on behalf of Fuse, where they interviewed Fall Out Boy during their comeback tour. ☀Along with Phil, he is also one of the presenters of the Super Amazing Project, a YouTube video series from My Damn Channel, encompassing scary/freaky happenings sent in by viewers, challenges between the two presenters, and strange news from the previous week. The show spanned for three series, however Dan confirmed in a YouNow broadcast that except for seasonal specials, there will be no series 4. Its legacy was carried to their radio show. The Super Amazing Project now has 2 brand new hosts. ☀Dan and Phil have also created a joint channel called DanAndPhilGAMES where they play video games and record it. They made this channel in September 2014 after turning their radio show into the "Internet Takeover," leaving them more free time. On March 27th 2015, Dan announced, with his friend Phil, that they wrote a book together. It is to be released October 8th 2015, and it apparently will include what really happened in Vegas. Along with the book, Dan and Phil will also be touring around the world to promote their book and meet fans. The tour kicks off on October 8th 2015 Dan and Phil created a channel called "DanAndPhilCRAFTS" on April 1st, 2015, announcing the same day that it was just an April Fools joke. However, many fans believe that they will somehow find a way to use it by posting videos that aren't fit for either of their channels or their gaming channel. Awards and Nomination's During 2012, Dan was voted "Hottest Lad of the Year" by the readers of the magazine Sugerscape. During 2013, Dan and Phil were both voted for the UK's favorite radio presenters and winners of the Sony Golden Headphones Award, presented by Sony Radio Acadamy Awards, for Dan and Phil on the BBC Radio. In 2013 Dan was the first runner up in Sugerscape's Hottest Lads of 2013, a competition he had won a year before. He came in second to his best friend Phil Lester. During 2014 Dan, with Phil, had been nominated for the 'Best Internet Collaboration' award for the Teen Choice Awards. IN 2014 Dan was nominated for and won the Lovie Internet Person of the Year, for the Lovie Awards. Radio Career It was announced in November 2012 that both Dan and Phil will host BBC Radio 1's request show, on Sundays 7pm-9pm, starting on 13th January 2013. The show is fully interactive, allowing listeners to call in to request a song and doing challenges to get it played ("fan wars"). On the website, music videos are shown which fans have made and emailed to Dan and Phil. The entire show is streamed in video, live on the BBC Radio 1 website. In August 2013, Dan and Phil received a Sony Golden Headphones Award for the UK's favorite Radio Presenters, voted for by the fans. Sundays, 7.00pm- 9.00pm (UK Time), Radio 1 Request Show (a.k.a The Dan and Phil Show) with Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) : * Radio Show has been changed to Mondays from 9:00 pm - 10:00 pm (UK Time) as of Sep. 1st, 2014, and is now known as the "Internet Takeover". Quotes * "The Only ugly girls are the ones that don't realize that beauty comes from within." * "I understand none of this, and know I'm scared." * "Oh my god, what do I do with my life?" * "I don't know what I'm doing with my existence." * "Turns out my life is just a series of long event's where i made myself look stupid." * "Get in the bunker! I've got Crumpets!" * "I'm flying jack!" * "I'm floating!" * "Swim faster you slow piece of sh*t!" * "What's your Irony? It's like Silly string, you'll have load's of fun for a few hours and then you'll be a total mess and everyone will hate you." * "Maybe it was Gandalf in the hood," * "Remember to Charge your phone." * "Are you my gaming companion or a troll sat next to me?" * "Life can be boring, and if you've been given the opportunity to live it, maybe you should." * "... You then add 8 packets of sugar so it doesn't taste like ass." Category:Danhowell Category:Danisnotonfire Category:Dan and phil